


Vir Sulahn'nehn

by FenHarelsPride (Andauril)



Series: Siryn Lavellan - Non Canon / AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Sex, Fade Tongue, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/FenHarelsPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wishful sigh escaped her lips. What would it be like to bath in this basins, like her ancesters once had done? What would it be like to kiss him in in the water, first his lips but then …</p><p>“It was an enjoyable side benefit, for those willing to indulge into it …”</p><p>“Oh?” Siryn felt her breath hitch in her throat, the beat of her heart quickening its pace. “I … very much understand the appeal.” She swallowed, trying to quench her anticipation, the eagerness that already had taken hold of her … “Do you think I should … try out the pools?”</p><p>***</p><p>One night, Solas takes Siryn to the Ancient Elven Baths in the Plains. Things quickly become steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vir Sulahn'nehn

Siryn was grateful when evening rose and the sun sank beyond the horizon. It had been a long day, and though the Dalish of Keeper Hawen’s clan had welcomed her like long lost _lethallan_ , and treated her with kindness and warmth, she couldn’t do otherwise but notice the politely hidden frown they had cast her way.

The sunset freed her from their silent judging. When she closed her eyes, it almost felt like homecoming. She had not known how much she’d missed being with her kin, sleeping among them until she lay huddled in layers of Dalish stitched blankets, the smell of halla and sylvanwood and ironbark lingering in the air – the scent of home.

She was wakened by a gentle touch at her shoulder.

Lazily, she opened her eyes, blinking against the haze of sleep until she could see Solas kneeling beside her sharp and clear.

His hand still lingered at her shoulder, but he slowly drew it back when he seemed to notice that she was awake.

“Solas …?”

“There is something I would like to show you, _vhenan._ ”

She sat up, raising a curious eyebrow. “And it can’t wait until tomorrow?”

“No anticipation, _vhenan_? I figured you might be intrigued by the idea of spending some time with me alone … I remember you insisted on it on more than one occasion.”

She released a small laugh. “Alright then …”

She rose from her blankets, surprised to find herself fully dressed – she had been sure that she had gotten rid of most of her clothing when she went to sleep – and followed Solas out of the camp. It was completely silent; no wind whispered in the leaves, no snoring disturbed the quiet of the night.

Quicker than she had thought, they had left the camp behind. Underneath her naked feet the grass of the Dirthavaren felt soft between her toes, softer than she remembered. The night sky was complete black, and yet she saw everything in sharp detail – the stars were shining with unnatural brightness, their light giving the grass a silvery sheen.

She cast a glance over her shoulder, and realized that the Dalish camp had vanished in the distance – the aravels, the river and the halla where nowhere to be seen.

She furrowed her brow, realizing suddenly how fast they moved, each strode melting the distance away as if it meant nothing. One moment, the rock behind them was close and large, the next, it was but a silhouette far in the distance. Even a galloping hart would not be able to run that fast.

“I think I know why it couldn’t wait until tomorrow.”

Solas’ lips twitched into a little smile, but he said nothing, instead gesturing forward … where the white silhouette of an Ancient Bathhouse emerged before them.

Siryn stared. They had been here before, had walked between the crumbled pillars of the ruin. She had closed a rift here … Had wondered what this ruined building once had looked like.

It wasn’t a ruin anymore. Instead, the white marble walls here whole, their polished murals reflecting the silvery light of the stars, an elegant arch welcoming them to enter.

Behind it, the inside walls were painted, similar in fashion to the murals in the rotunda, but the scenery depicted here was less noble and exalted, the pigments used more vibrant, the lines more playful and dainty. Orbs of magic light danced beyond the ceiling, illuminating the details of the frescos in vivid detail. The floor, while uncovered, was warm under her feet.

Her eyes darted over elegant divans which stood along the painted walls, covered with lush shimmering velvet, over filigree rails serving vibrantly colored soft towels. She took in the little wooden tubes, delicately adorned with inlaid work. The humid air savored of steam, of fresh warm water, a stimulating note hidden barely underneath.

“It is … I don’t know what to say.” She wondered what it had been like … Her ancestor’s had indulged into this place, lolling themselves in those divans or washing their feet in those adorned tubes. They had lived here like kings and queens instead of beggars and thieves.

“It is where your ancestor’s unbend. I believe, those baths were rebuilt by the Elves of the Dales after Elvhenan fell, although in a fumbling attempt to recreate the lost beauty. It was a treasured place of meeting for both. The Tevinter have bath houses similar to this, but they kept the genders separated to avoid … temptation.”

Siryn’s gaze darted over to him. Her breath hitched slightly in her throat. “And our ancestors had no need for it?”

“Quite the opposite.”

She followed him down the stairs, where elegant pillars drew out to carry the ceiling, where pale colored tiles covered the floor, where shallow basins filled with warm, steaming water awaited them. The magic orbs of light danced right underneath the ceiling, and elaborate frescos painted in vivid colors adorned the walls. Atop small marble benches alongside the basins stood vials filled with tempting fluids, some of them colored while others clear as water.

A wishful sigh escaped her lips. What would it be like to bath in this basins, like her ancesters once had done? What would it be like to kiss him in in the water, first his lips but then …

“It was an enjoyable side benefit, for those willing to indulge into it …”

“Oh?” Siryn felt her breath hitch in her throat, the beat of her heart quickening its pace. “I … very much understand the appeal.” She swallowed, trying to quench her anticipation, the eagerness that already had taken hold of her … “Do you think I should … try out the pools?”

“If you wish so, _vhenan._ ”

She was very well aware of his lingering gaze as she strode towards the nearest basin, him only one pace behind her. Her robes, usually so difficult to cast off, now submitted to her will as her fingers started to unfasten the loops and buckles, and one piece of armor after another fell slowly to her feet until she wore nothing more than her skin.

She wasn’t bashful. Humans blushed and hesitated if they had to undress before another, but her people couldn’t afford the luxury of shame. Her people bathed in rivers and ponds, where always one of their _lathallen_ could appear and see them like the Creator’s had made them. A naked body was nothing to be ashamed of – there was nothing obscene about it.

Yet, now, in this moment, she felt his gaze burning at her back, almost physical, and it made her shudder, heat rushing through her body. She could almost feel how his eyes traced her backside, gaze wandering deeper to her butt and her thighs … She cast a glance over her shoulder, a smile forming upon her lips to invite him as she, slowly, stepped into the warm water.

This was the Beyond – her physical body laid sleeping huddled in Dalish blankets – but that didn’t make it any less real. The water reacted just like she anticipated, stirring and waving, dripping along her lithe limps with each step deeper into the pool.

She turned around once she stood hip deep in the warm water, running fingers through its stirred surface.

“Care to join me, _ma_ _sa’lath?_ ”

Solas didn’t answer. His gaze wandered deeper, following the the cusps of her breasts and down her stomach up to the point where her hips disappeared in the water, then tracing up again to her face.

The look in his eyes was familiar, an expression he only reserved for her, but now it was underlaid with something else. Desire. Want. His eyes seemed more grey than blue, a silent storm raging inside them as he took her in.

“Don’t be so prudish, _emma lath_. I’m not asking you to take me right here … yet.”

Solas laughed. _“Ma nuvenin, vhenan._ ”

He followed her into the water. She didn’t know when exactly he had undressed – she hadn’t seen it happen – but she could not help but stare for a few moment and blush like a bashful little girl who hadn’t seen a man naked in her whole life up until now.

He was well-built, his body wrapped in lean muscles – not chiseled, nor overly prominent, but still defined enough. His shoulders were broader than average for the men of her people – she had either a vivid imagination of how he looked like underneath his clothes or he was really … She swallowed.

Siryn shivered as his gaze once again wandered over her naked form. He made her shudder, made her body aching for his touch just by looking at her. It felt so different, so much more intense with him here … Her heart pounded loudly inside her chest, eager from anticipation.

She closed the short distance between them, their knees touching in the water, but this subtle skin contact could not quell her want for him in the slightest.

Solas raised his hands to slowly run his fingers through her dampened hair, and she shivered as he drew her closer, only to pause when their lips were barely touching. Siryn moaned, a tiny whimper, her heart raced and stuttered, skipping one beat to hammer one pace faster than before inside her chest.

She moaned loader when his lips brushed over hers, nipping and sucking at her upper lip while he pulled her closer, fingers brushing and raking through her hair and then trailing down her neck and her spine, her skin burning where he had touched her. She raked her fingers over his scalp, enjoyed the throaty he sounds she educed from him as she bit playfully at his lower lip, and hungrily she kissed him deeper, their lips crushing as her tongue whirled around his, touching and tasting. She shivered, clawing her fingertips in his neck as something more pushed in, a rush of raw magic, igniting were their tongues had met.

She burned as they parted. His face was only inches from hers, his warm breath caressing her cheeks. She felt the hardness of his arousal pressing against the inside of her thighs … He wanted her as direly as she wanted him.

He leaned forth, his breath tickling at her cheek, her ear. His lips brushed her earlopes, teeth and tongue playing with the sensitive tips of her ears. She moaned, shuddered, digging her fingers into his neck. Painfully slow his tongue run around the shape of her ear, trailing deeper down to kiss a flaming line along the crook of her neck.

She groaned, closing her eyes, while her fingers drew lazy circles along his neck and back, nails raking gently over hot skin. She drank him in, the way he shuddered and burned under her touch, his hands at her lower back clenching and drawing her closer.

It felt like there was only one heart pounding between them. How could it be anything else? She was his vhenan, and he was hers, a shimmering thread tied them together, drew them closer …

She whimpered as he lowered himself, his lips and tongue nipping and licking at her clavicle, only to trail deeper … He licked at her nipples, tongue flicking and circling around, painfully slow in one moment, breathtaking fast the second. She rocked her hips against him and his arousal, groaning and whimpering whilst her nipples became hard and erect and ached from his lips and tongue and teasingly nipping teeth.

“Solas …” She clawed her fingers into his shoulder, arching her back whilst his hand trailed over to her wet and aching core. Her vision was blurred and dizzy, and she rocked her hip against him. “Solas, _garas … aman na’mis …_ ”

She was pleading, a desperate whimper escaping her lips as his fingers slowly trailed circles around her burning heat.

“You are so eager … Patience, _vhenan._ ” She could feel the words vibrating against the flaming skin of her breasts.

She bit her lips as he shoved a single finger into her entrance, digging her fingers into his shoulders to try to steady herself.

“Solas …” she whimpered.

“Is that what you want, _vhenan_?”

She nodded desperately. As much as she wanted to have him inside her, his finger shoved into her core made her shudder with desire.  

Slowly, he started to stroke her wetted clit, moving his finger back and forth, back and forth in a slowly increasing pace. She inhaled sharply once a second finger entered her, messaging and rubbing her until she shuddered and cried and begged and felt like she was about to burst.

Never before had someone touched like this. She had believed that she knew how it felt like, but what his fingers did to her was intense and familiar yet entirely different at the same time. She could feel sparks of magic pool into her core everytime his fingers stroke her sensitive clit, intensifying and pushing into spots she had known of before.

Eagerly, she rocked her hip against his fingers, while her pounding heartbeat drowned out everything other than the burning heat and her heavy breathing and finally, finally, he pushed her over the edge. She cried out, her body rocking and shuddering and trembling as she fell against him, heavily panting while her world dissolved into bliss.

“I want more …” she rasped hoarsely. “I want … you. Please …”

Solas laughed, a pleased, chuckling sound that made her heart beat faster. He rose, bowing forth until his lips almost brushed her ear. _“Vhenan, juvenan na su tarasyl.”_

***

Her fingers traced lazy circles over his back, up and forth the length of his spine, nails scraping over his skin. She was perfect, even with her face marked like that of a slave, eagerly shuddering and shivering as he kissed her deeply and with all his passion and want for her, savoring the honey taste of her lips and her tongue pushing against his.

Solas had enjoyed to pleasure her, knowing that it had been him whose touch enflamed her until she burst and cried out in pleasure.

He could no longer resist his desire for her. His body was burning, and he felt like he was about to burst. Her mere presence made him shudder.

Siryn moaned as their lips parted, her fingers raking over his back, trembling from her own desire.

“Solas …”, she pleaded.

He obliged. With trembling fingers, she guided him, and he sank into her, slowly, unable to withstand the shudder running down his spine once he felt her wetness around him.

He stayed there, for a moment, to allow her to adjust to his size, to indulge into her, watching her face, the way her wet lip parted in a small gasp, the way her violet-colored eyes widened.

Slowly, he began to thrust, rocking his hips against her, and she shivered, whimpered, moaned, fingers tracing burning lines along his spine. She soon adjusted to his pace, grinding her pelvis against him, fingers raking over his scalp. He drank her in, her scent, the taste of her as she pulled him down to kiss him, crushing her lips against his’. Heat rushed through his veins, pooling down to the spot where their bodies were joint.

Her presence, the heat of her body as underneath him, the feel of being inside her was intoxicating. She was all and everything of any importance, her whimpers, her moans and her cries which grew loader with every thrust.

“Deeper”, she cooed, wrapping her arms around him to pull his hips down harder, and he pushed deeper, deeper she cursed and clawed her fingers into his skin. “Faster …” He obeyed, increasing his pace, and she shuddered, a flush spreading from her face deeper to her small but delicate breasts.

She inhaled sharply, rocking her hips against him, matching his pace until he decreased it, and she cursed. With each thrust, he undid and with each push against him, she undid him. The orb, Corypheus, his obligation for the People, all blurred away while he indulged in her.

The pressure, the tension building inside him reached his breaking point, but again he slowed down his pace, coaxing another curse from her …

His hand trailed down her waist, stroking the soft skin of her thigh, and she whimpered, rocking her core against him harder, shuddering under his touch. He rewarded her, thrusting faster in a steady rhythm.

He groaned as her lips and teeth nipped at the skin of his neck, pulling her closer, and she whimpered and grinded her pelvis against him.

He had not felt as he did now for a very long time. Only once he had felt this intoxicated by a woman … Only once he had wanted a woman for more than her beauty and her body, and it had been too long. He had endured too long without the touch of a woman, without the bliss of her core around him and her eager hands trailing down his spine.

He felt like he was about to burst, to dissolve and break free, and as his vision blurred, his pace began to stutter – he lost his rhythm, and with one last push of her hip, she unbound him.

For a moment, he was Fen’Harel again, free and untamed and whole. He shuddered and groaned, whispering her name, again, again and again and pulled her close, held her tight while he came inside her. She grounded her hips against him and cried, her back arching, eyes rolling back, shuddering heavily underneath him …

She was his. She was his heart. His soul’s journey. She undid him, healed him, freed him. She was his freedom. She was his freedom …


End file.
